walforddfandomcom-20200213-history
Family networks
There are a number of families on EastEnders, who have each had at least one major storyline, but it also seems that most of the residents (including formers) are all one large family. It means that most of the families that have ever been in the programme are related to one another. The Beales and Fowlers One of the most obvious family links is the Beale/Fowler clan, although excluding the Fowlers, the Beale clan is larger. Lou Beale gave birth to Maggie, Harry, Ronnie, Kenny, Pauline and Pete. Pauline created the link to the Fowlers by marrying Arthur Fowler in 1965 and bringing up Mark, Michelle and Martin. Arthur's other relatives are never mentioned. Meanwhile, Pete married Kathy Hills, networking the Beales with the Hills family, who later resided in Walford in the mid-90s. They gave birth to their only son between them, Ian Beale. But Ian is not an only child. His half brother, David Wicks was born from Pete and his first wife, Pat Harris (who links herself with various families, which will be explained later on). Simon Wicks is Dave's half-brother born from Pat and Brian Wicks. Simon thought Pete was his dad, until Pat explained during Lou Beale's funeral that he was Brian's son. After Pete and Pat's divorce, Brian adopted David as his son which is why he is called 'Wicks'. When Ian started his own family, he married Cindy and they had Steven, Peter (named after Ian's father) and Lucy, but Steven happened to be the son of Simon Wicks. Ian had multiple marriages after Cindy's death; to Mel Healy (linking the Beales to the Healys), Laura Dunn (with whom they had Bobby) and Jean Clarke. His mother, Kathy, married Phil Mitchell after Pete's death and they had Ben. Therefore the Beales and the Mitchells are related. Meanwhile in the Fowler section, Pauline's daughter Michelle had sex with Den Watts and gave birth to Vicki at 16, making Vicki Sharon's half-sister, therefore creating a link between the Fowlers and the Watts'. Like their family associates, the Fowlers are also associated with the Mitchells; Michelle shares a son with Grant Mitchell, Mark Fowler Jr (named after her older brother), who is never seen in the programme. Also her younger brother Martin had Chloe/Rebecca with Sonia Jackson (networking with the Jacksons), who he would later marry. The Mitchells The Mitchell family is one of the largest clans in EastEnders history and owns of the largest networks linking to seven different families (the Beales networking with six). As mentioned before, they are related to the Beales (Phil & Kathy), the Fowlers (Grant & Michelle's son). But they are also related to the Watts'; Grant Mitchell married Sharon Watts, but it ended after a few years when Grant discovered Sharon's famous affair with his brother Phil. Another family they network with are the Butchers; The link started when Ricky Butcher married Sam Mitchell. Later Peggy Mitchell married Sam's former father-in-law, Frank Butcher which ended after his affair with ex-wife Pat. The other families the Mitchells network with include; *the Raymonds; Grant's marriage to Tiffany and birth of their daughter Courtney. Tiffany soon died after Frank, Grant's soon to be stepfather at the time, ran her over. *the Slaters; Billy marrying Little Mo, after her previous husband Trevor's death. *and the Brannings; Ronnie Mitchell marrying Jack Branning. The Brannings The Branning network with the Cottons, due to Dot Cotton's marriage to Jim, eleven years after husband, Charlie's death. The Brannings, meanwhile, link to the Jacksons. Carol is Jim Branning's daughter and married Alan Jackson who she had Billie with and adopted her other children; Bianca, Robbie and Sonia (that's why they're all called Jackson). The Jacksons network with the Butchers, due to Bianca's marriage to Ricky. They also network with the Wicks'; David Wicks and Carol had Bianca when they was teenagers. That means Ian Beale is Bianca's uncle. Therefore Bianca is associated to the extended Beale family. Also Sonia and Martin Fowler as mentioned, creating the Branning's association with the Fowlers. And of course, Jack Branning married Ronnie Mitchell. Another family link is Stacey Slater, of the Slaters, marrying Bradley Branning, one of Jim's grandsons. The Slaters/Moons As mentioned, the Slaters network with the Brannings and the Mitchells. But one obvious family associate is the Moon family; due to Kat Slater's marriage to Alfie Moon. She gave birth to Tommy Moon. Although the baby is considered a Moon, the father was not Alfie, but his second cousin once removed, Michael. Mo Harris, also known as Big Mo, is Charlie's mother in law. She gave birth to Charlie's long deceased wife Viv at 14, which is why she is related to the Slaters. She is called Harris, because her husband is Jimmy Harris, Pat's brother. Kat nearly created a link with the Truemans. She had sex with Dr Trueman, but never had a chance to give birth to their baby before she miscarried. The other families The Butchers are related to the Mitchells (Ricky/Sam, Frank/Peggy), Jacksons (Ricky/Bianca), but their is a slight link to the Evans'. Frank's then ex-wife Pat married Roy Evans and has remained labelled Evans until her death. After Roy's death, Janine married his son, Barry Evans, which only lasted for one day when she accidentally pushed him down a hill to his death. Another family the Butchers network with is the Moons; Janine Butcher gave birth to Scarlet Moon, who was fathered by Michael Moon. The other family links include; *The Raymonds/Hills; Terry Raymond married Irene Hills *The Healys/Owens; Melanie Healy, one of Ian Beale's ex wives, married Steve Owen Pat Harris/Beale/Wicks/Butcher/Evans Pat is one of the most obvious characters who relatively connects herself to multiple families. Her first husband is Pete Beale with whom she had David Wicks with. Their marriage ended when she had an affair with Brain Wicks, but before their divorce, she gave birth to another son, Simon, who is later revealed to be Brian's son. This means that after both marriages, her grandchildren are Steven Beale (grandson of Brian) and Bianca BranningJackson/Butcher (Pete's granddaughter), and her neices and nephews include Mark, Michelle and Martin Fowler. Ian Beale, who was born after Pete and Pat's divorce, is Pat's pre-stepson. After her divorce from Brian, Pat married Frank Butcher, her one true love. However after her imprisonment for drinkdriving and accidentally killing a girl as a result and Frank's financial ruin, they left each other. Pat moved on and married Roy Evans. Roy remained her husband (despite nearly ending the relationship, due to Pat and Frank's affair), until his death of a heart attack. He is Pat's final husband to date. After all four marriages, Pat's step children include; *Ian Beale, although her pre-stepson, after Pete and Pat's divorce *Ricky, Diane and Janine Butcher (from Frank) *Barry Evan and Nathan Williams (from Roy) And step-grandchildren; *Peter, Lucy and Bobby Beale (from Pete) *Liam, Tiffany, Whitney and Morgan Butcher (from Frank) *Scarlett Moon (also from Frank) *Jack Evans (from Roy)